What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Frosty the Snowman/Trivia
Trivia * To this day, it remains debatable who is the main antagonist: Professor Hinkle or Majesty Meow. * Frosty the Snowman is considered by most critics as Rankin/Bass' crowning achievement. * When Frosty was originally in production, June Foray was the voice of Karen, and Paul Frees voiced some of her classmates. However, during its airtime on TV and re-releases in theaters, the kids' lines were redubbed by unknown actors (though a few of Foray's vocal noises for Karen were retained). However, Foray and Frees' original audio recordings were made available on the albums Santa Claus is Comin' to Town and Frosty the Snowman: The Original Soundtrack Recordings and Joey Kangaroo Tells the Story of Frosty the Snowman. Foray recalled her experiences in the book The Enchanted World of Rankin/Bass: "I was called in to voice the little girl Karen. I was disappointed to learn later that my work for the Karen character was replaced by another actress. To this day I am unsure of the reason, but I still enjoy the feature." * In addition to narrating the film, Jimmy Durante sang the song "Frosty the Snowman", recording it for the second time in his career. He is one of the few recording artists to release the song with both its original and modern lyrics that are more familiar today. * From 2002 through 2005, Nickelodeon ran a parody of Frosty the Snowman during their commercial breaks at Christmas time, titled Patrick the Snowman and featuring Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants in the title role. Coincidentally, Patrick's voice actor, Bill Fagerbakke, would voice Frosty himself a few years later in The Legend of Frosty the Snowman. Edits * On most DVD releases, when Frosty says "Great!" the animation repeats itself once. * Since 2010, all current home media releases utilize an early "workprint" master of the film. This master omits the "Dora Wilson and Rankin/Bass Presents" credit at the very beginning, as well as some other differences: ** Some of the sound effects are more in sync. ** After Frosty says "Let's have a parade!", the children's cheering of "Yay, we're going to the railroad train!" is more audible. ** The instrumental at the beginning of the special is slightly different. Goofs * Santa has only four reindeer pulling his sleigh instead of eight. * When Frosty says they'll have a parade and the kids are ready to march, the boy in the blue sweater is behind Karen. During the parade, the boy in the brown sweater is behind Karen. * The edges of Frosty's hat repeatedly switch from sharp to smooth and back many times in the special. * When Karen says "Then we've got to get you there!" The flower on Frosty's hat is on the right side instead of the left. This might not be an error, as it's considered an ambidextrous sprite effect. * While the kids are in the snow, most of Karen's friends have short clothes on, and Karen has no pants under her jacket. In real life, it's bad to go out in short clothing. * When Karen tries to convince Hinkle that she and the other kids saw Frosty come to life, both boys' mouths move, even though only one voice says "uh-huh, we sure did". * Many times in the film, the petals of the flower on Frosty's hat switch from five to six and back between scenes. * The girl in the pink dress has short sleeves with her outfit, but when she is waving goodbye to Frosty and Karen on the train, she switched to long sleeves. * When the boy in the blue sweater suggests "Bruce" as a name for Frosty, his voice is different. * Frosty takes his broomstick along with him during the parade and leaves it in town, but when he is revived, his broomstick suddenly appears out of nowhere. * Frosty's mouth doesn't move when he says "I am alive!", "Besides, I've been wanting to take off a little weight anyway" and while he demonstrates moving and juggling. * Meow and/or his cat army-related goof